


One Day

by shattering_petals



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark Past, F/F, Fluff, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Sana has her demons but Dahyun keeps them away





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world. Petal is finally back. I had no inspiration T.T Anyway I bring you a short one shot for my female OTP.   
> This is unbetaed so if you see any mistakes, let me know!

Dahyun never really understood it.

How can someone as sweet and beautiful as Sana be so broken? What has she gone through to become like this? What has her family done to her? Questions hover in Dahyun’s mind but she will leave them unanswered because past is past and she knows it will only hurt Sana.

Dahyun doesn’t care about the number of Sana’s demons , she loves her even more. Sana needs extra love and support and Dahyun gladly gives it to her.

Just as Dahyun’s sexuality doesn’t define her, Sana’s disorder doesn’t define her. They are simply part of their complex personalities. Dahyun makes sure that Sana knows that.

 

It’s raining heavily as Dahyun walks back home. She can’t wait to shrug off this drenched coat and cuddle with Sana on their cheap sofa while watching Stranger things. Her lips curve into a small smile just at the thought of it and she quickens her pace.

„I’m home!“ she calls as she enters the apartment. There’s no response.

„Sana?“ she calls again, a little worried.

Sana is sitting at the dinner table and blanky stares at big white pills in front of her. Dahyun sits next to her and kisses her temple sweetly.

„Hi.“

„I hate myself.“ Sana states without looking away from the medication. „I hate these pills. They make me so dizzy and disoriented and i get a fever. I hate that I’m so weak. I wouldn’t feel so sick if I were stronger but…. If I don’t take it, I’ll go crazy. If I go crazy I’ll become possessive and suffocating and you’ll get fed up. If you get fed up you’ll leave me and when I’m alone, I’ll have dark thoughts. If I have dark thoughts I’ll try to hurt myself and If I do and there’s noone to stop me… I’ll probably die.“ Tears run down her cheeks and she angrily pushes the table and rapidly stands up, turning around and walking away.

Before she could disappear into the bathroom, Dahyun runs to her and hugs her from behind.

„Please don’t say that about yourself. You’re the strongest and most amazing person I know.“ Dahyun whispers in Sana’s ear and turns her around. She cups her cheeks and wipes the tears with her thumbs. „There’s no way I’ll ever leave you. I wouldn’t last two days without you.“

Sana smiles and burries her head in Dahyun’s shoulder.

 „I’m sorry.“ she mumbles.

„It’s okay.“

„I’ll… take the pills now. Could… Could you hold me until I fall asleep? It won’t take long…“

„Of course.“

Dahyun helps her to lay on their bed and lays next to her. Sana puts her head on Dahyun’s shoulder and hugs her waist. Dahyun pulls her closer by putting her hand on Sana’s shoulder. Sana hums in satisfaction.

„Dahyun?“

„Yeah?“

„I wanna tell you something.“

„Go ahead.“

„You…You are the only constant in my life. I feel so safe with you. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane. Dahyun… Thank you for finding and loving me. If I lose you, I’ll lose everything.“ Sana whispers. „You’ve saved me.“

„You’ve saved me too.“

„Really? How?“

„It‘s hard to describe… I wasn’t sad but I wasn’t happy either. I was lonely and empty and basically lifeless. I was just breathing and walking as any other human being. Everything I was once proud of was taken away from me. I thought i was funny and quirky but I found myself turning average and plain. There is always someone better than me. I can’t do anything right and I felt like a failure. I wanted to be loved but at the same time I felt like I don’t deserve to be loved. I felt like I was worthless. I always thought of myself as a coward. A nuisance. Useless creature. I was hurting but there are people who have it worse and they don’t whine like me…“ Dahyun rants. She sighs before continuing.

„Then… I met you. It’s like you’ve gave me life. You’ve awaken the spring inside me. i wasn’t breathing. I started living. You brought color into my life. You saved me too.“

„I love you Dahyun… Do you think that one day, we can be happy? That we won’t hurt anymore?“

„Yes… One day we’ll get married. One day, we’ll start a family. One day, we’ll move into a big house. One day we'll really be happy.“

_One day our love will defeat our demons._

**Author's Note:**

> So a little plot twist - Dahyun's long monologue was me ranting. That's right. I projected myself into Dahyun. She's me except I don't have a gf... and am not saved lol ((someone please date me T.T))   
> It's hard to compliment myself but I think I have a kind and loving heart so I'll shower you with my love if that's what you need lol.  
> Here's my Tumblr if you wanna talk :3 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/born-to-die011  
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and I'll be very grateful for kudos.


End file.
